Interrogation Techniques
by MermaidUnicornPrincess
Summary: Kylo wants to know something and Rey doesn't want to tell, its a classic interrogation except for the romance and everything. Vanilla one-shot.


**Hello everyone, so this is just a Reylo one shot. Please let me know if you enjoy it and I can do more like it! It takes place right after TLJ and it's a bit more vanilla and romantic than what I usually do but I hope you enjoy!**

Rey had been a scavenger all her life, working in the hot and dusty desert she never imagined one day she would be of high interest to the First Order and in particular Kylo Ren.

Rey lay in a holding cell on a First Order ship she had come to know too well the restraints on her arms were tight against her skin and she had very little space to move around. She knew as soon as she had woken that Kylo would be on his way to question her about what she was doing at one of their bases. She had not seen him since their intimate encounter before and was not looking forward to his rage from her denying his request to join him.

The door to her cell opened and Kylo Ren stepped forward in his mask with his usual confidence, even without seeing his face she could feel the anger burn off him. The Stormtroopers behind him were dismissed with his hand signal to be alone, and the cell door closed. For a moment he just stared at her and she stared back, with the burning defiance he had come to love her for.

"You might as well let me go, I know you will not kill me" Rey snarled at him, obviously tired from being captured.

"No you will tell me all about what you were doing at the Ersum Base or you will regret it" He said coldly back at her.

She looked away not willing to speak, with no warning she was force pushed against the wall, Kylo walked slowly over to her. Removing his helmet to stare at her with his cold dark eyes, Rey struggled to turn away but Kylo moved her head towards his. She gazed deep into him, and him into her she could feel something else now, not hatred but something she did not recognize but could feel deep in her belly.

"Ben..." she whispered

He shuddered at the sound of her voice speaking his name, her hand came to caress his face as she felt nothing but compassion for him. He savored the feeling of her touch against his skin and felt their force bond intensify at that moment. In a quick moment, his lips met hers and she embraced him passionately, she let out a light moan as he grabbed her waist and held it against his. He moved his hands to her wrists to untie her hands, she wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. She had never experienced anything like this before yet, it came so naturally to her.

"I want this…but I want to do it properly" Kylo said gruffly full of lust

He stepped away from her and opened the cell door, stepping out into the hallway he ordered the Stormtroopers to the front of the ship. Walking briskly towards Rey he picked her up in his arms and left the cell and strode with her to his chambers. Rey would have been filled with clamoring thoughts if she had not been filled with such love for Ben, since the beginning she had wanted him and now she had him. Even though they were on opposing sides of the universe that right now did not matter it was just him and her.

He opened the door to his room where his personal living quarters were. He laid Rey down on his bed and stared at her intensely, Rey shuddered at his stare and the cool touch of his bed it made her skin feel a hundred times more sensitive. Kylo leaned in to kiss her slowly and deeply, his hands were in her hair undoing her buns and letting her walnut hair fall messily around her face.

"You're the most beautiful thing in the galaxy" His voice said soft and genuine.

Her face flushed red and he continued to kiss her, his hand moved softly underneath her shirt and grasped her breast. She gasped at the sensation and arched her back into his hand, this made him move against her more aggressively. She could feel him harden as he grinded against her, his lips moved down to her neck and to her chest. He removed her shirt completely and kissed her breasts she moaned desperately and she felt her body shiver with pleasure. He moved up to kiss her mouth again as his hands moved to between her legs. His fingers stroked her outside and she started to breathe heavier into his neck as he plunged a finger into her wetness. She let out a small whimper and squirmed around his hands, she moved her hand down to touch his erection that was pressing hard against his pants now. He moaned low and soft he grasped her face in one hand and kissed her hard and needing.

"Rey I love you". He said softly on her lips.

"I love you too" she cooed back at him.

As the force had been trying to do they were becoming one, their alliances in this moment did not matter.

Kylo removed her pants and moved down her body kissing her skin as he went. Confused at what he was doing Rey peered at him puzzled as he kissed her inner thighs and then kissed her between her legs. She moaned loudly and her legs moved reflexively to his mouth. His hands grasped her legs tightly to steady her as he continued to move his tongue around on her. Feeling her body grow tighter and hotter her legs started to shake with pleasure. Not being able to contain himself any longer Kylo removed the top half of his pants revealing his erection. Rey's eyes widened as he positioned it at her entrance, his head moving against her. He looked at her for approval and she nodded her head desperately and pulled his head down to kiss her, his hands grasped her hair as he eased himself into her. She moaned into his mouth and he held her tight as he started pumping himself into her. Each movement of his hips into hers felt like she would burst, she could feel him growing bigger inside of her and her body moved to tighten around him. He started to moan with her as he began to speed up, she felt her body move with the waves of pleasure that overtook her and she felt nothing but bliss. He groaned loudly as he finished inside of her and the two of them lay in each other's arms shaking with pleasure. He moved out of her to hold her against him, they lay on his bed both breathing hard from the encounter. She felt his breath against her neck as he spoke to her:

"You're never going to tell me what you were doing on that base are you?" He said cheekily.

Rey smiled mischievously and replied,

"Nope, I never will"


End file.
